


The Beginning Of The End: Forgotten

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, De-Aged Derek Hale, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Werewolf Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n deals with losing his Derek.





	The Beginning Of The End: Forgotten

I woke up on the bed, faces surrounding me. 

Jordan, Isaac, Cora Allison Scott Lydia. 

Then there was him. 

Derek. 

Or what used to be Derek. 

This was the guy I saw around high school. The guy I never talked to. 

This wasn’t my Derek.

Jordan helped me sit up as everyone moved slightly away from me, allowing me to get some air.

They all had a concerned look on their faces.

“You ok?” Jordan asked. 

I turned to look at him, smiling weakly before responding. 

“Yea, I’m good. I don’t know what happened”.

“I know what happened. You didn’t eat properly, you haven’t slept in days and now seeing Derek looking like that freaked you out. So you fainted”, Jackson spoke up in a matter of fact way, sounding slightly critical. 

He had a right to be though, so I didn’t say anything in response.

“Well, you should eat something and actually rest. We’ll do the same and in the morning take Derek to Deaton to see if he knows what’s happened”, Scott said.

At the mention of his name I looked at him.

This was so weird. 

This wasn’t Derek to me. 

This person hadn’t asked me out for over a month before I accepted. 

He hadn’t given me the best sex I’d ever had in my life. 

He hadn’t given me 3 of the happiest months ever, being in his company, spending time together, loving each other. 

This wasn’t my Derek at all.

I teared up slightly at the thought. 

I had no idea if he could be fixed. 

I didn’t know if Derek would ever come back to me. 

Maybe he’d stay a teenager and have a few extra years. 

Maybe he’d fall in love, with a girl, seeing as he didn’t seem to realize he was gay when I knew him as a teenager. 

Maybe he’d forget about me and see me as the guy in the pack sometimes.

Jordan held me in his arms as I just sat there, tears rolling down my face. 

The others moved away to give me space. 

After a few minutes of crying, the exhaustion was too much and I fell asleep in Jordan’s arms, warm and safe.

Waking up, I realised Jordan had left. 

It was morning now. 

I wasn’t sure what time though. 

Getting up to check my phone, I saw it was 3 in the evening. 

I had expected to sleep a whole lot longer, what with not sleeping much at all for the past 2 weeks.

Getting out of bed, I was completely alone in the loft. 

I brought up Scott’s number, knowing Jordan would definitely be at work right now, so Scott would be the one who would know where Derek was.

After a few rings, he picked up. 

“Hey, y/n. What’s up”, he asked. 

“Hey, Scott. I was just wondering where you went off to. Is Derek with you?”

“Uh, yea. We’re at the clinic with Deaton. Listen, don’t freak out, but Derek kind of attacked Deaton and then ran away. We’re gonna go look for him”, he said. 

I began panicking and getting angry at the teenagers.

“Well where the hell were you? Shouldn’t you have been looking after him”, I snapped. 

As soon as I said that, I felt bad. 

Sighing, I apologised. 

“Sorry, Scott. I’m just stressed. Do you want me to help look for him?”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll try and find him. You should stay in the loft in case he comes back at some point.”

Agreeing reluctantly, I waited, sitting on the couch, staring at the door. I really should’ve been in school, but with everything that was happening, I’d asked for some time off. 

I hoped everything was going ok. 

I didn’t need months of my hard work trying to get this new syllabus to work to just fall apart after a week off.

It was a little over an hour when I got the call from Jordan, telling me Derek had been arrested. 

_‘This is just getting better and better’ , _I thought.

Making my way down into the station, Jordan greeted me with a hug. 

“Listen, he won’t know who you are and he has no idea about the fire. So just take it easy and try not to spook him too much”, he said. 

Nodding, I made my way further in, seeing Derek, well, teenage Derek sat on the bench.

“Hey”, I said. 

He looked up at me, recognizing me from the night before. 

“Hi”. 

I sat next to him, slightly uncomfortable, seeing as I didn’t really know anything about this Derek. I didn’t know how to make him feel better or what to do around him.

Sitting for a few minutes, just playing with my fingers, he spoke up. 

“Do we know each other?” he asked.

Although it wasn’t his fault, the words pierced my heart. 

I didn’t want to believe, the man I’d fallen completely in love with, had forgotten me. 

But it happened and I had to deal with it and hope he would finally come back to me.

“Umm, sort of. We’ve seen each other around town a few times and spoken”, I said, not revealing the true extent of our relationship. 

He nodded, accepting the lie I’d told. 

It was surprising though that he did. 

My Derek always knew when I was lying. 

At first, it was because he’d listen to my heartbeat. 

But after a while he could just tell. 

He knew everything about me. 

This dude didn’t know me at all. 

A few moments of awkward silence passed before the two morons, A.K.A, Stiles and Scott bounded into the station, with slight relieved, yet terrified looks as they stared at the sheriff.

Leading us into the office, the boys explained what happened to Derek, skipping over some details and glazing over some questions he asked. 

Scott also completely lied about what happened to the Hale family, not that I could blame him.

It was decided Derek would go with Stiles, while Scott went to talk to Peter. 

I offered Scott a ride to the loft, along with Malia, deciding it would be best not to go with Stiles and Derek. 

_'A teacher walking into a student’s house would just look weird.’_

Pulling up, I turned to Scott before getting out. 

“Listen, Scott. I know we need help, but Peter might not be the most trustworthy person. I mean the guys crazy. Just maybe, take everything he says with a grain of salt.”

“Yea, I know. But he’s the only one who might know what’s happening. Even Deaton doesn’t know, so this is our last hope”. 

We got out of the car and made our way up into the loft. 

Entering, we saw Peter on the couch reading a book.

I hated when he was around to be honest. 

He wasn’t the worst of people, apparently he was even crazier and psychotic before he was resurrected. 

But there was always something off-putting about him. 

Like he was always plotting to murder someone in their sleep.

They started talking as I stood listening, not too sure as to what was going on. 

Apparently Derek dated Kate, _'gross perverted ass bitch’ , _and somehow he reverted back to his teen form. 

She needed him to trust her. 

For what, we didn’t have a clue. 

Unfortunately for us, a call from Stiles told us the horny ass teenager that Derek once was had left with evil were coyote bitch.

We realized Kate wanted the Triskelion. 

What that was I had no idea. 

All I knew was this was apparently important to help control her shift. 

She was using Derek to get what she needed and lord only knew what she would do once she was done.

We made our way to the school. 

Apparently they had a hidden vault underneath the school. 

_'These Hales are such weird ass people’._

As we climbed the stairs, Malia stopped, looking around, catching a scent, the same as in Mexico. 

I had no idea what they were talking about. 

Until a growl. 

A man, or something stepped forward, an animal skull on his face, huge wolverine like claws. 

“Berserkers”, Peter said.

Malia was about to step forward when Peter ran. 

Peter. The Alpha. 

The power hungry, crazy powerful wolf, was running from this. 

Well, I wasn’t gonna stand by and die so I began running behind Peter. That was until I lost him.

Luckily, Scott and Malia showed up and we kept running, running from the first until a second one showed up. 

_'How many fucking bone freaks are there?' _

Running up another flight of stairs, a berserker caught up to us. 

Trying to escape, the second one arrived at the top of the stairs

We were trapped between them. 

Scott and Malia started fighting while I stood watching, not able to do anything. 

For the first time, I actually wished I was a werewolf or something. 

Anything that would allow me to help, instead of always standing by.

Scott and Malia were thrown to the ground, while the berserkers left me alone, probably cos they knew I wasn’t a threat at all. 

As I watched, thinking the teenagers were going to die, I got up ready to help them. 

Kira showed up in time with her damn katana and started slashing at the large men, slowing them slightly, until she got distracted and thrown back.

Getting to my feet, I ran to one of the berserkers and jumped on its back. 

Bad idea, seeing as I had no actual weapon and I couldn’t get much of a hit in with all the armour they were wearing.

But, I wasn’t just going to allow them to kill 3 of my students. 

Ones that I actually liked, as well.

Unfortunately, my efforts were in vain, with the Berserker throwing me off his back, before walking towards me. 

_'This is it. This is how I die. To a bone covered monster freak on fucking school grounds’_

A punch to one of the Berserker’s faces surprised me, as I saw teenage Derek come forward, fighting off both Berserker’s, dodging there attacks and getting his own in. 

I swear I saw adult Derek flash in face, but that was probably my mind playing tricks on me with all the adrenaline and fear.

Out of nowhere the Berserker’s just ran off, leaving the teenagers, myself and Derek just staring at their retreating forms. 

As I looked at Derek, I noticed he was taller, larger and more muscular. 

I could see his beautiful beard. 

I was sure this time it was real. 

It was Derek. 

My Derek. 

He came back.


End file.
